Garfield: Royal Rescue Minus Garfield
by LibertyPrimeMkII
Summary: A new twist on the ShakespeareHemmingway classic


"Garfield: Royal Rescue Minus Garfield

Special thanks to the amazing ShakespeareHemingway for making the original masterpiece a reality.  
>Jon Arbuckle came with emergency news.<p>

"Garfield it is terrible I have the bad news." Jon Arbuckle Said with crying words.

"It is terrible Garfield, Kate Middleton and Prince William are getting married but you are not invited!" Jon Arbuckle said with outrage.

"It is true. Look and see."

"Dear Garfield, you are not invited to royal wedding. Sincerely Royal England Family." Said the letter with insults.

"What will you do Garfield?" Asked Jon Arbuckle with wondering.

"It will be dangerous. Royal edicts are there with power." Jon Arbuckle warned with caution.

Meanwhile in England Buckingham Palace Prince William and Kate Middleton were getting ready for marriage ceremonies.

"Kate Middleton soon we will be in marriage and all will be well. You will be princess of England and all will bow to you." Said Prince William with celebration.

"Yes I am happiness. But I wish Garfield was here. I am missing Garfields macho charm and rugged good looks." Kate Middleton said with distant longing.

"FORGET GARFIELD. He is not coming for as long as I am Prince of this land. You will be mine and mine alone." Said Prince William grasping Kate Middleton tightly.

"But." Said Kate Middleton with whimper.

"There will be no buts for YOU. No cat no matter how manly will steal my woman!" Shouted Prince William with anger.

"Oh, Garfield…" Cried out Kate Middleton with wanting.

"Garfield be careful of stress it is killer with heart disease and cholesterol." Jon Arbuckle warned with advice.

"You know it Garfield. Show them what a real man is made of." Jon Arbuckle said.

Meanwhile in Buckingham palace Prince William was dressing up in wedding clothes. All of a sudden he sensed great power.

"No it can not be it must being my imagination playing tricks on me." Said Prince William with self delusional fear.

"Prince William we are almost ready for the wedding." Said the servants.

"Very well I am almost ready. Now leave before I am lashing your back." Roared Prince William with anger.

"Yes my master." Said the servants with cowering.

The Queen of England than entered Prince Williams room with words.

"This is your special day. Yet I am unsure you have proven true manhood." Said The Queen of England.

"I am true man. All will England will see." Said Prince William with defiance.

"Why have you not invited Garfield? Do you fear to face real man?" Asked the Queen of England with challenge.

"I fear no man or cat!" Shouted Prince William as he tossed champagne glass at mirror shattering all into millions in fits of anger.

"I am the prince of all English! All will cower before my monarchial might! Not even Garfield can defeat me!" Declared Prince William with royal decree.

"GARFIELD. GARFIELD." Cheered the Englishmen."There is Garfield! Arrest him in the name of prince!" Shouted the Guards with princely loyalty.

"AHH NO." Cried out the guards as the tea melted them into skeletons.

Prince William Turned around saw his fears become realities.

"GARFIELD?" Yelled out Prince William in tones of squealing horror.

"Garfield you will never have my woman! I am prince I am above all!" Declared Prince William with arrogant laugh.

"Enough nonsense! Feel might of royal jewels!" Said Prince William as he snapped his fingers.

At Prince Williams commands noise was heard. Mighty Big Ben transformed into giant laser cannon.

"Tick Tock it is 12 o'clock. Time to die!" Said Prince William with mocking words.

At these words Big Ben fired with beams of fury.

"IMPOSSIBLE." Cried out Prince William with shock.

"I silence your mockery forever! Die!" Yelled Prince William as he took out long sword and thrust it.

"NOOOOO." Cried out Prince William as he crashed into Big Ben for explosion.

"Garfield thank you. When I was marrying him I only thought of you." Thanked Kate Middleton with gratitude.

"Garfield you are true hero and real man. We want to make you honorary king of England." Queen Elizabeth said with royal orders.

"Very well at least accept position of Duke of Ireland." Said the Queen of England.

"Garfield please make me your queen." Said Kate Middleton with warm tone.

"Garfield I want you to joust me like valiant knight." Kate Middleton cried out with desire.

The end…?


End file.
